


don't kiss me and let me down (get away)

by ㅎㅊ더 (HChnD)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I almost forgot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Unhealthy Relationships, Unprotected Sex, anyway, arthur and his monthly porn agenda, ateez roty, because they fuck a lot and are used to not use condom and etc, but feelings wise this is a feist of angst, but since it's never specified in fic it's better to tag it right?, except this time it's a bit late, idk the proper word i fucking suck at english, it's already november woop, lapslock, no beta we die like men, or as much as you can feist with something this short, or degradating???, some degrading, still new at this :3, this is boring porn-wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-31 03:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8D%94
Summary: they pulled and pushed, but even so, they would always reencounter and have a taste of each other.





	don't kiss me and let me down (get away)

**Author's Note:**

> how to not be feral horny this era? idk, it's probably impossible. anyway, notes are short this time bc i hate this. title from onf's asteroid because you all should be stanning them. meh, enjoy this piece of garbage? this is bad idk why i wrote it until the end And posted

they pushed and they pulled. sometimes it was hongjoong who went towards san, sometimes it was hongjoong who ran from him. it was like this since the beginning and it didn’t seem like any of them would stop that so soon.

regardless, they’d always come back to each other.

this time, he was the one who was pulling. it was hongjoong who was holding san closer, he was the one who started kissing his neck, he was the one who desperately clung to the younger. as if he’d die if san wasn’t there. as if hongjoong would be nothing without him.

and the other didn’t push. not immediately, they never reacted right away. that wasn’t how their relationship worked. there was always a delay in between their phases. it was always like this: one pulls, they meet, and once the first one gets the taste of heaven, the other pushes.

currently, hongjoong was hungry for this, and san was ready to feed him.

“fuck, san, you’re so stupidly hot”, he moaned in the younger’s mouth. it was the first words that left his mouth since the door was opened to him, entering without and invite and claiming san’s lips before he could protest. not that he would, considering how he had allowed hongjoong in without restraint, and how he had allowed himself to be cornered and letting the older have it how he wanted it. 

he had missed this. both had missed it, because they could keep playing their game but it would only make them crave it and crack. and whenever one pulled, it took a while for the other to push. they always missed it and always enjoyed it when they could. they’d always pretend that they weren’t playing, even if for just a few minutes, for a couple of hours. they’d pretend that this was okay and take it.

“your hair is black now”, san noticed.

hongjoong smirked. “so is yours. kinda”, he said, pulling his hair so he’d look to the side for a bit. his hair was mostly dark, but near the neck it was a vibrant violet colour instead, some of it braided on the side. it was quite pretty and he found himself in a trance. san was too fucking handsome and he’ll one day be the death of him.

that earned san to smirk at his direction, moving his head forward and being surprised that his hair wasn’t pulled a second time. “what are the odds, huh”, he spoke in a low voice, moving forwards and kissing his neck. he wasn’t nice, he sucked hard on the skin and sank his teeth until it ached. the other whimpered but he liked it like that, his hand holding onto his long hair but never pulling him away. it was better when they had scars and bruises, because once this ended it was the only thing that would work as a reminder that it did happen, and that it shouldn’t have.

but then it faded and they’d reencounter.

for now, though, it didn’t matter. hongjoong rolled his head back so san could have more space as he left lewd sounds. his unoccupied hand was on the younger’s hips, pulling him closer to his crotch and feeling the other’s growing bulge on his thigh. it was a bit pathetic how much he wanted it, how he missed it, missed him. but it was a bit easier to not be bothered by it because the younger seemed to be just as eager, _ craving _to fuck him.

“you’re such a fucking slut, hyung”, he teased in a low voice. “i didn’t even do anything and you’re already rutting on me. didn’t even say hi.”

“as if you hated that”, he spat back, rolling his hips a bit harder to somehow support his point. “you’re as dirty as i am, sannie.”

“what a perfect match we are, then.”

he chuckled as he stared up. “yeah. one made in _hell_.”

san smirked at that, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards his bedroom. it wasn’t like hongjoong needed to be dragged, he’d eventually make himself home either way.

the moment his head hit the mattress, san locked his lips on top of his own, not allowing him to take a breath. and it wasn’t like he wanted to take it, his mind only screamed the younger’s name. so, instead, he smirked at the lack of patience, pleased that they were both in such hurry. their mouths devouring each other, their hands touching everywhere they could. there wasn’t a hint of kindness in their movements, just lust and hunger. they were never soft, never caring, and that was the most of fun. it was maybe the only fun of _ this_. when they lost each other in themselves. 

hongjoong, who in between their heavy kissing lost all his clothes and fully vulnerable, completely under san’s control, could moan loudly as a cold, lubed finger entered his hole. he couldn’t see him, face in contact with one of san’s soft pillows, but he was certain the younger was smirking at the view. no matter how hard he tried to resist him, at the end of the night he’d _ always _ be like this, on his fours, letting the other do whatever he wanted to him. and he knew how much that turned him on. he loved breaking him into submission and, well, he’d be lying if he said that being put in such position was bad. that being treated like that did not turn _ him _on as well. 

“you’re taking my fingers so well, hyung”, the youngest teased in a low tone. he was not sure how many fingers were fucking into him, he was too lost on the feeling when they touched his prostate. “almost as if you’re made for this. for being fucked by me. my special fuck toy.”

“ah-- _ yes _, san-ah. i’m your slut.”

san clicked his tongue, giving him a hard slap that made him moan. “sluts need permission to speak.”

he gulped at that, trying to move his head in a nod. but with the position he was in, he doubted the other had caught it. 

but it didn’t matter. him being a good boy or the sluttiest of them all, he would still treat him the roughest, still tease him until he’s a crying mess, until he feels like he can’t take it anymore.

and then, without even letting him adjust, san would fuck into him. and tonight was not any different.

hongjoong felt the younger’s fingers stop opening his hole and moving to his hips, and it didn’t take long until his dick was the one entering him instead. he bit on the pillow, ignoring that it was already quite wet from his drool, as to stop his loud moans from leaving his mouth. he could hear san’s own groans as he fucked into him, and it made him pleased that the younger was enjoying himself. he loved the feeling of being useful.

“hyung, ah--, _ fuck_, hyung, you’re so fucking good for me--”

he probably should be offended that the only time he was nice to him was like this, with his dick balls deep into himself, but at least it was something. he wasn’t the nicest to san too and he probably also was only nice in his eyes like this. being his toy to fuck.

they really were a match made in hell. they were perfect for each other.

“san, i’m gonna--”, he started, but was cut down by a moan.

usually, san would try to stop him from cumming before him, or would at least edge him a few times before letting him. this time, though, he felt a hand around his dick, a body getting closer until there was a breath next to his ears. “go ahead, hyung. be a good slut and come for me”, he heard san hiss in between moans, and who was he to stop himself after that?

all the restraint he had saved was thrown away as he let it all out, his cum painting the other’s bed white. he left a few sobs as san kept rutting inside, feeling too overstimulated. but he was glad that it didn’t take too long before he too reached his climax, cumming inside him with a loud groan and then collapsing on top of hongjoong. 

they stayed like that for a while, to regain themselves. it was always awkward after they fucked, because it was an end of a circle. they both already knew what would happen next: the older would leave his flat, they’d ignore each other for days, maybe weeks, until one gave in and contacted the other. it was always like this.

they pushed and they pulled. and it would not be different.

“well, guess i should be going”, the older of the two said after what felt like hours, but was most likely a couple of minutes. he felt wrecked and gross, all sweaty and with cum all over his private parts. but it wasn’t like he could stay any longer in someone else’s house. in san’s house.

“where to?”

“home, of course.”

“don’t go”, the younger said, making him stop his movements. hongjoong turned to stare at him, who had no expression as he stared back. “stay.”

“are you out of your mind?”, he scoffed. truth be told, he was still in shock. he _ had _never let him stay, they never stayed after fucking. “i’m not staying. i have no clothing to use and i stink.”

“you’re warm. you can shower later and use something i own. _stay_.”

there were so many questions he wanted to ask. why now, when he was already used to this routine of theirs? why not before? what was with the change of actions?

did he catch feelings for hongjoong, just like he had for san?

he decided to ignore it, returning to his previous position and allowing the other to cuddle him to sleep.

whatever. if san wanted to pull when it was his turn to push, he’s not going to complain. he’s gonna take it.


End file.
